Kagome's Sister
by FireHanyou13
Summary: Ok so what! Now Kagome has a sister that has been in America for five years! And does she have sacred powers herself? Wait is she a half-demon! Find out R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OWNS ALL CHARACTERS BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP! JESUS CHRIST HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT THIS GOD!**

**Ok so now I'm making a brand new fanfiction it's about Keira Higurashi a partially insane girl who is Kagome's older sister and is very smartassy and quite the spit-fire.**

**So let's get goin' shall we? Alrighty!**

* * *

**KEIRA'S POV**

_'Damnit I'm gonna be late!_

_Oh if only my stupid best friend hadn't found some totally random HOT guy on the street I probably wouldn't get killed by mom! Damn you random hot guys and your stupid suave!_

_Oh well I guess I was gonna get killed anyway but is it MY fault that I got a huge soda and needed to stop to pee?! Hell naw! So here I am at ANOTHER stop light being even later than I'm supposed to be. Why might you ask I say that? Easy I'm late a lot but even though I'm twenty-three I STILL get my ass beat in for doing something wrong! Weather it's my boss, one of my idiotic friends, or mom I still get it!' _I think to my self at the god damn stop light.

Somehow I didn't even notice that the light turned green and that my car had started moving again.

" Wait just why am I talking to myself in my head?" I ask myself stupidly.

" Oh I'm home..." I say as I sweatdrop.

_' Wow, I'm an idiot. I really need to stop ranting to myself.." _I think as I get out of my beauty a black Ford Mustang.

Oh how I love my job! Even though I hate my boss... Such an egotistical asshole...

" *pant* Hi, *pant* mom. *pant* I'm *pant* home! *pant*" I reply as I try to catch my breath.

" Oh hello dear! Welcome home. If you're here to see Kagome she is in the bathroom." Mom said to me.

" Thanks mom." I reply as I walk up the steps into her room, ONLY TO FIND SOME GUY WITH PUPPY EARS IN THERE!

" HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I yell as I throw anything I can find. Only for him to dodge every one.

" Damnit stay still so I can hit you!" I holler as I throw my song book at him.

" What's goin' on in... here?" Asks Kagome as she enters the room.

" Inuyasha, why are you in my room? Didn't I tell you I would be back this afternoon?" Replied an tired Kaggie.

" KAGGIE!" I yell as I launch myself at her in a giant bearhug. Luckily she catches me and hugs back.

" Whoa, Sis is that you?" Kagome asks.

" Yup! It's your slightly insane sister!" I reply happily.

" I missed you so much! What were you thinking moving to America for five years?!" Kagome cried as she hugged me harder with me stroking her hair.

" Uhhh sorry to ruin this happy moment but confused half-demon here.." Inuyasha or whatever said.

" Oh sorry Inuyasha this is my older sister Keira." Kagome says and I smirk when he shivers.

" Yup that's right and you have some explaining to do, like why is there a half-demon in your room that I haven't met so I don't trust him." I reply darkly.

" Uhh uhh I just wanna ask this but are you completely insane?" Inuyasha asks.

" No I'm partially insane believe me if I was completely insane then you would know." I reply.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 1 of Kagome's Sister sorry it couldn't be longer for some odd reason my computer kept switching back from hp internet explorer to the other internet explorer. weird well sorry.**

"


	2. Unexpected Event's

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Ok this is chapter two of Kagome's Sister and yes my name is Keira in case you hadn't caught on from my profile I made myself more insane than normal just to make this fit into place so here ya go!**

**RECAP...**

_" Uhh uhh I just wanna ask but are you completely insane?" Inuyasha asks._

_" No I'm partially insane believe me if I was completely insane then you would know." I reply._

**END RECAP...**

**Kagome's POV**

" Ok so lemme get this strait; You just came back from America and you came into my room uninvited and she tried to kill you?" I ask both of them.

" Yup, that pretty much sums it up." Keira smiles happily.

Inuyasha looks at her weirdly.

I sigh. " Keira that is so much like you..." I trail off.

" Exactly why I said it!" Keira smiled.

" Uhh wanna explain to me?!" Inuyasha confusedly yelled.

" Wait how old **is **she anyway? She acts like a four year old." Inuyasha teased.

" Hey! I'm twenty-four in case you must know!" Keira indignantly yells at him.

" Yeah she is eight years older than me." I reply.

" uh huh. Im twenty four and she's sixteen." Keira smiles.

" And Sota's nine." I say.

Hmm pretty weird day right?

I'm pretty sure I didn't plan for today to happen like this.

" Kagome, Keira, dinner- Oh hello Inuyasha I see you need an explanation." Mom said as she smiled when she saw Inuyasha's face.

" Hi mom." Keira and I say in unison.

" Hey mom can you explain to Inuyasha please?" I ask her.

" Oh sure dear I was already thinking it." Mom smiled.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 2 of Kagome's Sister sorry for the cliffy but I have writers block/ a.k.a. Tsubaki lol but still I'll update when I can!**


	3. Down The Rabbithole

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner I've been really busy with other stories and I lost track...**

**But here is that chapter I hope you guys have been waiting for sooo w/out further a due is Down The Rabbithole!**

**RECAP...**

_" Hey mom can you explain to Inuyasha please?" I ask her._

_" Oh sure dear I was already thinking it." Mom smiled._

**END RECAP...**

**Hikari's POV ( A.K.A. Kaggie nd Keira nd Sota's mom)**

" Well it all started like this; I met Keira, Kagome, and Sota's father a long time ago." I said slowly and Keira rolled her hazel eyes.

" Hang on. Keira take out your contacts." I tell my eldest daughter.

" Kay! Brb!" My baby squealed as she ran to the bathroom.

" Uhhh what are we doing?" Inuyasha asked.

" Were waiting for Keira isn't it obvious?" I inquire.

" Back! Alrighty then let's get this show on the road!" Keira said as she plopped down on her sister's fuzzy chair.

Just then Inuyasha turned to look at her and nearly fell back from surprise.

My daughter no longer had hazel green eyes she had molten amber eyes.

Keira burst out laughing. " Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! You should've seen your face!"

" Uhh mom? Back to the task at hand please?" Kagome asked and Keira quieted down.

" Right. So as I was saying it all started like this-" I was cut off when Keira decided to blurt out...

" When a man and a woman love eachother very much-" Keira started in a old lady voice when I interjected.

" Noo that's not how your father and I met! Honestly where did you get that joke?" I ask her.

" That sounded like something Miroku would say..." Inuyasha said and kagome giggled.

" Were getting off track again..." Keira reminded us and I cleared my throat.

" If I can continue that would be great." I say.

" Go ahead I promise I have myself under control." Keira said when she composed herself again.

" Well your father was hurt and somehow he climbed out of the well saying he needed help, so I brought him in the house and lied him down on my bed and treated his wounds. As I was treating his wounds he said that we had met before. Naturally I was shocked and said he was delusional but he was persistent. I soon found out that he was a demon and he was from the Feudal Era and that he was searching for a mate. I didn't know what this meant so I started laughing. Only when he showed me did I truly believe him. He was so handsome. me being as young as I was I blushed and looked away... We got to know eachother and we somehow knew we were meant to be. His name was Inu Mamoru. Quite a fitting name if I do say so myself. Anyway we soon fell in love after about three years and he asked me to be his wife, mate, everything. Of course I said yes and about a few weeks after a night full of-" I was cut off when Keira interrupted me blushing.

" Ok! We don't need to hear that one I don't need to be scarred with that mental image." She said still blushing.

" Right I guess I got caught in the story may I continue?" I asked her.

" Go ahead." Was my first daughters reply.

" Ok so as I was saying, about a week after that night I found out I was pregnant with Keira. I was so happy and when I told Inu Mamoru he picked me up and swung me in a circle before setting me down and kissing me. After Keira was born we decided to have a few more. So eight years after Kagome was born. When she was born we felt the same pulse of energy coming from her that we felt from Keira. Then when Keira was fifteen and Kagome was seven Sota was born. And again we felt the same surge from Keira and Kagome in Sota. Surprisingly enough they were all born in different years and months but they were born on the new moon. When the well did open it showed that he had to leave and before he did he told me he loved me and he would see me again. A year went by before I got any word from anyone connected to him. I was cleaning the house when this odd man that looked similar to my dear Mamoru approached me. He told me that Inu Mamoru had died in a war that he fought along side him. The man was named Inu no Tashio. After what seemed like years I finally snapped out of it and thanked him. When he saw Keira standing there shocked he went over to her and hugged her and told her he was very sorry and that he was a great man. Soon after I found out that Inu no Tashio had a son and one on the way. His first son's mother was a demon who was cold hearted and selfish, while his second wife/mate was a kindhearted loyal and selfless human princess. After he left I was still a mess as was Keira but we made it through for the sake of Kagome and Sota." I finished my voice quivering a bit.

" Keira, Kagome, I have something to tell you two. As well as you Inuyasha." I say.

" You two are half demons and so is Sota." I said and all three gasp.

* * *

**TBC**

**DUNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNN! HOLY CRAP! Plot twist much? Sorry for not updating for a while total writers block held my imagination and mind captive... Well I hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I can I think I hit something in the metaphorical road and need to clear it. **

** Love,**

** Fire**


End file.
